Taken by the Moonlight
by LoveLuli
Summary: Nelliel va perdiendo la batalla contra Nnoitra, el levanta su guaduña para matarla... pero algo sucede... Nelliel levanta pesadamente y observa que Grimmjow está a su lado cuidandola... Por fin levantas... q-que haces aqui?, un leve movimiento y... LEMON


Nelliel se encuentra en Las Noches buscando a Dondochakka y a Pesshe. -"Donde estarán?"-siguió buscando en los cuartos, en la cocina, debajo de la mesa e incluso debajo de un jarrón. –"Dondochakka!!!?? Pesshe???!!! Vamos, dejen de jugar a las escondidas…"- su estómago gruñó. "mmm.. tengo hambre y estos dos no aparecen…"

Decidió buscar afuera, y se encontró con una de las personas menos deseadas para ella. Nnoitra, quien traía consigo su guadaña. Nelliel, con su rostro apacible y relajado se acerca a Nnoitra y se coloca a su lado.

Nelliel: "si vienes con tu arma es una forma de amenaza para mi", " no crees?". (Nelliel sospecha que Nnoitra tiene algo escondido.)

Nnoitra: "ja, piensa lo que quieras, pero tu juego ha acabado para mí…"

Nnoitra mueve rápidamente su guadaña y empieza a atacar a Nelliel, está lo esquiva con gran facilidad y le pide explicaciones sobre el paradero de Dondochakka y Pesshe. Nnoitra se rehúsa a contestar. Nelliel vuelve a preguntar por sus compañeros de la fracción, pero este nuevamente no le responde.

Nelliel: "Veo que no vale la pena hablar contigo, eres demasiado débil para terminar conmigo, no entiendo por que haces esto, me das pena…"

Nnoitra (en ese momento enfurece): "Maldita, como te detesto". Con esto Nnoitra empezó nuevamente su ataque, tratando de golpear la máscara de Nelliel, pero ella fácilmente lo esquivaba; En un momento Nnoitra pierde de vista los movimientos de Nelliel, de repente ella se coloca frente a el, agarra de su cuello y lo empuja contra la pared, esta alza su pierna derecha y lo patea con una gran fuerza, haciendo que la pared vuele en pedazos haciendo que Nnoitra la atraviese con facilidad cayendo en el suelo.

Nnoitra se levanta con dificultad. "Maldita como te odio, acabaré contigo lo mas pronto posible eres una molestia".

En ese momento Nnoitra mira arriba y observa que Nelliel venía con gran velocidad a golpearlo, pero este lo logra esquivar a tiempo y ella cae golpeando el suelo, provocando que la arena haga una leve explosión. Rápidamente se levanta para atacarlo nuevamente con el puño, Nnoitra lo esquiva.

Nelliel: " Muy lento!". De pronto Nnoitra aparece atrás de ella, Nelliel se da cuenta de su presencia, voltea y este con gran rapidez la golpea en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

Nnoitra: "Ja, ahora si estas acabada maldita". Nnoitra alza su guadaña para darle el golpe final, de repente observa que una mano ensangrentada atravesaba su vientre.

Nnoitra: " P.. pero, q..que??….". Nnoitra cae muerto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nelliel despertó lentamente, abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentó en su cama y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Grimmjow: " Por fin despiertas..".

Nelliel abrió sus ojos con asombro al escuchar aquella voz, aquel hombre se encontraba sentado en un sillón , en una de las esquinas del cuarto de nelliel.- "Que haces aquí?, ¿Y Nnoitra, donde está?, lo último que recuerdo fue que recibí un golpe en la nuca y todo se me nubló."-

Grimmjow: (con una cara seria y mirando hacia la gran ventana que quedaba a lado de la cama de Nelliel)" hmp… estaba pasando cerca de ustedes cuando escuche estruendosos ruidos y observe como Nnoitra te atacaba, cuando te dejó inconsciente y a punto de darte el último golpe, aproveche que el estaba enfocado en ti y atravesé mi mano por su vientre y lo maté…. No creas que fue por ayudarte, hace rato que tenía ganas de acabar con el…..".

Nelliel: (se enfadó al escuchar lo último de grimmjow) como siempre tan orgulloso- pensó. -"tampoco pedí de tu ayuda, pude haberlo hecho sola".

Grimmjow: (con una irresistible sonrisa ladina). "mírate como estas".

Nelliel sintió una leve brisa fría recorrer todo su esbelto cuerpo, aún sentada, bajó la mirada a su cuerpo. Al ver que estaba vestida con una bata blanca de seda y transparente, se sonrojó, la silueta de su cuerpo se veía claramente con la luz de la luna y más aún que se encontraba sin sósten y solo con las bragas puestas. Alzó la mirada nerviosa al frente mirando fijamente la pared. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con mas fuerza al saber que Grimmjow se encontraba en el mismo cuarto con ella y observándola fijamente, sentía que aquella mirada penetrante saboreaba toda la silueta de su cuerpo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Solo había una forma de salir de esa incómoda situación. Se levantó con cierta pesadez pues aún seguía con estragos del golpe que le había propinado Nnoitra. Grimmjow con gran agilidad se puso frente a ella. "A donde crees que vas?", tonta no ves que estás todavía mal."

Nelliel: " Voy a buscar a Dondochakka y a pesshe, no se como se encuentran ellos…, ¿A donde más podría ir?". (con sarcasmo).

Grimmjow: "Para tu desgracia por ahora estoy obligado a cuidarte, y no te preocupes por ellos que se encuentran en buen estado, solo los llevaron a la sala de reposo, pues Nnoitra desgarró sus máscaras."

Nelliel: (aún enfadada y reprochándole a Grimmjow) "Ja… pues por mi cuenta te puedes ir, además yo no te estoy obligando a que me cuides, soy lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo yo sola no necesito a un arrogante y malhumorado como tú."

Grimmjow se molesta con el comentario de esta. En ese momento Nelliel empieza a caminar en dirección a la puerta y pasa empujando un poco a Grimmjow, este molesto agarra del brazo de ella fuertemente y la voltea pegándola hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que los grandes pechos de Nelliel se peguen a su gran torso bien formado, Grimmjow sonríe maliciosamente. Nelliel molesta trata de soltarse pero el la sostiene con gran fuerza, Nelliel intenta nuevamente zafarse de el pero no lo logra ya que ella se encuentra todavía muy débil. Grimmjow ríe al ver los inútiles movimientos que hace, se siente excitado al ver como ella intenta zafarse de el y de sentir sus grandes pechos rozar su torso. La luna alumbraba detrás de ella haciendo que la bata se viera mas transparente de lo que ya se veía, dibujando así sus curvas. La excitación que empezaba a sentir Grimmjow se iba acumulando con fuerza. El podría ser arrogante, malhumorado y todo lo que Nelliel hable, pero sabia una cosa por seguro era muy impulsivo y cuando algo le gustaba seguía tras el. Y por supuesto Nelliel era una mujer muy hermosa y su cuerpo era exquisito para los ojos de el, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de saborear ese maravilloso cuerpo que la luna le mostraba a través de esa bata.

Grimmjow sonríe maliciosamente, con su otra mano agarraba la cintura de Nelliel y la apretaba más hacia el, de repente ella se quedó paralizada y Grimmjow acercó su boca a la oreja de Nelliel, dio una lamida a su lóbulo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se sorprendiera a la vez por la actitud de el. Grimmjow la lanzó a la cama con fuerza, provocando que ella se asustará por tal brusquedad, la bata se había alzado lo suficiente como para que las piernas de Nelliel se mostrarán ante el, estaba realmente excitado y no aguantaba las ganas de hacerla suya. Nelliel se fue acorralando pero no pudo más ya sentía el frío de la pared, no tenía salida, Grimmjow se había vuelto loco de la nada y ahora estaba acercándose a ella para hacerle quien sabe que, Nelliel estaba todavía muy débil como para pelear.

Grimmjow la agarro de ambos tobillos jalándola hacia el y colocando las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura. Nelliel empezó a patalear, pero el la sostenía fuertemente. El la jalaba más hacia el hasta que ella sintió el miembro erecto de el en su zona íntima. Se sonrojó fuertemente. Grimmjow se rió burlonamente -"Nelliel tu solo disfruta"-. La agarró del cuello haciendo que sus miradas se encontrarán.

-" Grimmjow suéltame …!!!!"- exigía ella. Pero por más que intentaba soltarse de el, seguía bajo su fuerza brutal. Sentía la respiración de el en su boca, no podía permitir que esto pasará.

-"Se que lo deseas más que yo, tu solo déjate llevar, esto será muy divertido"- dijo el. Empezó a apretar su miembro con la zona íntima de ella. Nelliel estaba perdiendo el control y su respiración se iba agitando de la excitación y del forcejeo. Grimmjow soltó una de sus piernas; bajo su mano por toda la pierna de ella, la piel era tan suave y de su piel expedía un dulce olor. Se estaba volviendo loco, la quería poseer en ese mismo momento, pero tendría que esperar, quería saborear cada parte de su exquisita piel.

Llegó hasta sus bragas y con sus dedos acarició y apretó su zona íntima, haciendo que Nelliel arqueara su espalda del placer que estaba sintiendo. El no apartaba su mirada de la de ella, ella se negaba a demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo pero sus hormonas tenían más poder sobre su cuerpo, hizo un pequeño gemido, provocando en Grimmjow más deseo y lujuria.

Grimmjow empezó a besar el cuello de Nelliel.-" Suéltame, que crees que haces!!!!.."- intentó forcejear con el, pero no daba resultados. Este subió sus labios rozando su cuello. Nelliel gimió- "De-tente-e…."- pidió- "por f-favor…"

Pero Grimmjow no le hacía caso… sus labios llegaron hasta la boca de Nelliel, la besó descontroladamente…. Al principio ella se rehusaba a besarlo… pero poco a poco fue cayendo…. Ella también lo estaba besando…..

Grimmjow subió una de sus piernas a la cama, agarró la cintura de Nelliel, colocándola encima de su miembro, provocando en ella mas placer… gimió al sentir nuevamente esa parte de el, la estaba volviendo loca. Nelliel arqueó la espalda haciendo su cabeza para atrás y posando sus manos en el pecho de el. Grimmjow posó su otra mano en la cama para más estabilidad…El la besaba desenfrenadamente…, ella sin darse cuenta poco a poco empezó a despojarle su camisa blanca quedando así a la vista un exquisito torso atlético bien formado.

Grimmjow se fue recostando en la cama, los largos cabellos verdes de Nelliel iban cayendo en las suaves sábanas…. El le fue retirando la bata para poder tener una mejor vista de ese encantador cuerpo….ya sin aquella molesta bata unos predominantes senos asomaron… Grimmjow, mientras seguía besando a Nelliel, posó una de sus manos en uno de sus enormes pechos, empezó a jugar con su pezón… Nelliel estaba perdiendo la batalla… su cuerpo ya no le respondía… solo… solo se dejaba llevar, su parte baja se empezaba a mojar, sentía como un calor en la entrepierna aumentaba, estaba necesitada, quería ser penetrada… no aguantaba más…. Ella lo besaba ferozmente, le estaba correspondiendo… Grimmjow se sorprendió… pero no era momento para eso, tenía que continuar…..

Sus manos acariciaban aquellas dulces y tersas piernas, sus besos fueron bajando, pasando por el cuello hasta llegar a los senos de ella, empezó a lamerlos y a jugar con ellos, los mordía suavemente…ella solo gemía del placer….agarraba con fuerza las sábanas, el babeaba su pezón dejándolo mojado, mientras que con la otra mano el acariciaba los muslos internos… "que delicia esta mujer"- pensó Grimmjow.

Nelliel empezó a gemir cada vez más alto, ese placer que le causaban las caricias y besos de el en su cuerpo la estaban derritiendo…

Grimmjow fue bajando hasta su vientre, sus labios rozaban, daba suaves besos, en aquella parte del cuerpo de Nelliel. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta su parte íntima, dejando marcado su cuerpo con los besos que el depositaba….Nelliel se estremecía cada vez más al sentirlo bajar, agarraba con fuerza las sábanas y giraba su cabeza de lado a lado al no aguantar tanta pasión dentro de ella, gemía… sentía que se venía… no aguantó más cuando sintió la boca de el morder su clítoris a través de sus bragas…. Había tenido el primero de muchos orgasmos que esa noche en especial le regalaría….

Grimmjow tenía su miembro demasiado erecto, quería penetrarla pero tenía que esperar… quería hacerla sentir placer hasta mas no poder… pero quería seguir jugando con ella… internamente reía orgulloso…

Decidió que era hora de intensificar el juego… de un solo jalón rompió las bragas de Nelliel… dejando a simple vista su parte íntima… Grimmjow sonrió de satisfacción… con su lengua empezó a jugar con el clítoris de Nelliel, lo lamió dejándolo mojado, lo chupo, provocando que ella alzara su pecho…de placer…., mordisqueaba la punta suavemente…

Uno de sus dedos se adentro por aquella estrecha cavidad, (Nelliel a pesar de ser ya toda una adulta era virgen), estaba mojada, eso le erizaba la piel al sentirla así… estaba extasiado… quería más…más de ella…

Nelliel se encontraba en un paraíso de placeres, no podía pensar con claridad… sentía las manos de grimmjow recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero ahora sus dedos se encontraban en una zona donde su mundo daba vueltas….ella empezó a mover sus caderas al son en que los dedos de el salían y entraban cada vez con mas fuerza…..

Sus dedos estaban completamente húmedos, ya habían tres dedos dentro de ella saliendo y entrando con fiereza…, los empezó a mover más duro… ella se estaba moviendo, sudando y gimiendo a más no poder… daba alaridos que resonaban por toda la habitación…era música para sus oídos….

El aún seguía parado en el borde de la cama, mientas que Nelliel seguía acostada en la cama, respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados y ya sudando…. "Nelliel!"…-dijó Grimmjow. "abre los ojos, quiero que veas quien te hace el amor….".-siguió el. Pero ella no podía abrir los ojos… estaba anonadada, tampoco quería verlo le daba miedo…se sentía demasiado excitada y si abría los ojos sabría que arruinaría el momento no podía, no quería… sabía que con tan solo verlo su lado racional aparecería y todo ese placer que estaba sintiendo, desaparecería…su corazón latía apresuradamente… sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y temblaban… de placer, de miedo….

El la veía en ese estado…sonreía internamente al verla tan indefensa, tan tierna, tan desprotegida… sus piernas entre cerradas, temblando…. Sus ojos cerrados… su boca… temblaba, sus brazos igual….ahora si la haría suya….

"Nelliel!"- la volvió a llamar… "abre los ojos, no te haré daño…."- lo dijo con tanta seguridad….. ella obedeció….aquellos ojos mieles se encontraron con unos ojos turquesas….. ahí estaba parado el frente a ella, la miraba… se sentía tan indefensa así… se puso roja al ver como la estaba mirando, deseoso, lujurioso….miró para otro lado se sentía sumamente avergonzada al estar desnuda al frente de el….su rostro estaba calmo… como alguien podía estar así en una situación como esta- pensó ella…..

Para colmo ya estaba el totalmente desnudo… con más ganas se enrojecía y miraba a otro lado….. "Dios tiene un gran… gran cuerpo…. Y un gran, gran miem-….."pero fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos… sintió nuevamente como jalaba de sus piernas hacía el…. Esta vez ella ya no pataleaba….solo se dejaba llevar….

La acercó más hacia el…..colocó ambas piernas alrededor de su cadera, su miembro se acercó a su vagina…. Antes de penetrarla agarró su miembro y empezó a sobarle su parte íntima con el…. Ella nuevamente se movía, del placer…. El solo lo seguía moviendo de arriba abajo, la humedad de ella hacia que el miembro de Grimmjow se moviera con más facilidad brindándole a los dos un placer incontenible…..

Un ronco gemido provino de su boca, Nelliel le estaba dando uno de los tantos placeres que le podía dar, la sentía mojada, sentía su desesperación por ser penetrada…. Veía como ella saboreaba su boca….su pecho subía y baja….de la excitación…

Grimmjow se fue posando entre sus piernas, fue adentrándose lentamente, alzó la mirada para observarla y lo que vio lo sorprendió… allí estaba ella, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior… de dolor, el se detuvo, se agachó y la besó… sintió de nuevo esos deliciosos labios que lo volvían loco… los lamió, introdujo su lengua dentro de aquella pequeña boca y la saboreo internamente…. El la miraba mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados….miraba como ella disfrutaba…. Miraba su rostro tan tierno…..sus gestos….era tan inocente en esto…. El solo la observaba mientras la besaba… sintió como los brazos de ella fueron envolviendo su cuello… agarraba sus cabellos con fuerza…. Lo quería más dentro de ella lo quería sentir…

De sus cuerpos emanaban un aroma a pasión, a seducción…. Todo se iba nublando para ellos… sus cuerpos se estaban fusionando en uno… era algo inexplicable…..

El cerró sus ojos y la besaba con fuerza, mordía sus labios, los dejó hinchados y con algo de sangre…estaban perdiendo la razón…ahora solo se dejaban llevar por sus instintos….ella también le correspondía… lo apretó más hacia ella, sus cuerpos estaban completamente sudados, pegajosos… eso hacia que el encuentro fuera mas caluroso…. Ella estaba gimiendo con fuerza, su respiración se entrecortaba…..Grimmjow se fue posicionando para entrar en ella… poco a poco se fue adentro en aquella cavidad… Nelliel empezó a emitir gemidos pero no de placer sino de dolor…el se percató… se acercó a su oído, lo lamió…. "Nelliel, relájate o si no te dolerá…."-dijo grimmjow en tono calmo y posesivo a la vez….

Nelliel hizo caso y fue abrazándolo más hacia ella, el fue entrando lentamente…. escuchó como roncos gemidos salían de la boca de el… se escuchaba tan excitante….sentía la respiración de el en su boca… ella permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados…. Sintió de nuevo sus labios posesivos juntarse con los de ella….sus lenguas jugaban…. El la penetraba cada vez más… llegó hasta el himen de ella y con rapidez entró para que ella no sintiera tanto dolor…

Ella solo gimió y frunció el ceño levemente…..el la besaba nuevamente en el cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos y dejando pequeñas marcas en el…. Ella alzó sus piernas y se acomodo mejor entre sus caderas para sentirlo mas adentro…. Ella estaba totalmente mojada... el empezó a moverse suave dentro de ella….sus cuerpos sudaban… el la miraba fijamente, "Nelliel mírame"- dijo en tono suave y bajo… ella solo abrió sus ojos y los dos se quedaron mirando mutuamente… el solo se movía lento dentro de ella y la miraba… de su frente caían gotas de sudor en el rostro de ella….. era demasiado bella, por que no se había fijado así en ella antes…sus ojos eran demasiado hermosos, sus labios carnosos…. Su piel blanca y sus ruborizadas mejillas…era simplemente bella…..

Sentía algo cálido en su interior… ¿ternura?¿cariño?... fuese lo que fuese se negaba a reconocerlo… el era una persona fría, impulsiva y muy violenta…. No se podía dar el lujo de tener sentimientos por alguien… quitó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza…..

El se siguió moviendo lento dentro de Nelliel, tenia su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de ella… el cabello de ella olía delicioso, veía como su sudor caía por su cuello….

Ella escuchaba unos roncos gemidos cerca de su oreja…su aliento en su cuello…ella solo gemía al sentirlo bajar y subir dentro de ella, una y otra vez mas…. El empezó a embestirla con mas fuerza…..Los gemidos de ambos resonaban por todo el cuarto…

"Grimmjow-kun!!..."- no pudo impedir gritar ella de esa manera estaba llegando al clímax…. Ni siquiera pudo aguantar las ganas de llamarlo así….

El abrió los ojos de la sorpresa… decidió embestirla con más fuerza para acabar pronto….poder hacerla suya a nelliel fue una de las mejores cosas que pudo haber hecho….. se sentía extasiado con su presencia, con su sabor… con ella…… ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida……era diferente a las demás que se había tirado…….

Grimmjow gruño de manera ronca cuando derramó toda su esencia dentro de ella… el se desplomó encima de ella, seguían agitados y sudoroso por tanta fricción….se quedó así un rato mas, en sus grandes pechos… escuchaba su corazón latir rápidamente…. El sudor de ella caía por la abertura de sus senos…… lamió aquellas gotas de sudor… era deliciosa………. Finalmente salió de ella y se recostó a su lado…. Rodeó su pequeña cintura y la abrazó mas hacia el…..

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el se sentía avergonzado….. y ella estaba agotada y somnolienta, poco a poco cayó rendida en los brazos de aquel hombre…… se sentían tan bien juntos el uno con el otro….

Grimmjow todavía seguía despierto, miraba la serena cara de Nelliel removió un cabello verde de su cara…. Era hermosísima…. Se estaba portando cariñoso con ella, eso no podía pasar… el no era así, que le estaba sucediendo??…. quitó nuevamente esa clase de preguntas de su cabeza…. Le acariciaba la espalda y con sus dedos delineaba la figura del cuerpo de Nelliel….

El observaba las estrellas a través de la ventana, la luna estaba en su esplendor, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y las estrellas brillaban a más no poder…. Los rayos de la luz de la luna caían sobre sus cuerpos semidesnudos que eran cubiertos por unas suaves sábanas… ahí estaba todavía Nelliel abrazada a Grimmjow….

El volteó a admirarla nuevamente mientras ella todavía descansaba, el sonreía… sonreía al verla así…tan dulce….. pero en su cara no demostraba ningún sentimiento, ya que el era una persona fría y no podía demostrar sentimiento alguno…. En que estaba pensando…??.....

Sin percatarse empezó a darle suave besos en la frente y de vez en cuando en la boca…. Y poco a poco cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, y sentía un dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero en especial en la entrepierna…. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, veía borroso, cuando logró ver mejor a su alrededor, observó que la cama estaba desordenada, sintió un fuerte y posesivo brazo rodeando su cintura… de repente las imágenes de lo sucedido con Gimmjow se vinieron a su cabeza…….. lo volteó a mirar y ahí yacía el dormido tranquilamente…..

No puede ser….

Como es posible……

Acaso yo….

Se levantó bruscamente apartando el brazo de él de su cuerpo, se cubrió con la sábana y empezó a temblar…… como había pasado esto???, como era posible que yo…- dijo ella en tono bajo…..

Que tu que…Nelliel???!!!..- dijo Grimmjow desperezándose… escuchar nuevamente esa voz grave hizo que se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo….

Al verla que no respondía, intentó acercarse a ella pero alcanzó a ver dos lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas… "q-que hicimos… a-anoche???..."- dijo ella titubeando y con una voz quebradiza…..

Acercó su boca al oído de Nelliel haciendo que esta arqueara un poco la espalda sintiendo a su vez el aliento de el en su cuello desnudo, " Quieres que te haga acuerdo?..."- dijo en tono burlesco Grimmjow….

Nelliel solo se paró con la sábana todavía cubriéndole su cuerpo, pero fue detenida por una fuerte mano que agarró su muñeca… ella solo se quedó estática con la cabeza gacha….

"Hmp, a donde vas?"- la miraba seriamente, ella no le respondió… jaló su brazo con cierta brusquedad para zafarse… pero el no la soltó… ella seguía sin mirarlo… el solo espera a que le respondiera, no iba a permitir que se portará arrogante delante de el, era un insulto para su ego….

La jaló hacia el haciendo que ella cayera encima de su torso…. Agarró su cara y la obligó a mirarlo… vio como de aquellos dulces ojos mieles caían pequeñas lágrimas, con su meñique las fue retirando… ella solo lo observaba, se estaba dejando limpiar por el…. Se estaba tranquilizando… el solo la miraba seriamente…. Bajó suavemente hasta sus pequeños labios y tiernamente la besó….. "tranquila Nelliel, no me tengas miedo….., no te haré daño"…. Pasó su mano por su mejilla… ella atónita lo observaba….

"por que se esta comportando el de esta manera conmigo, nunca lo había visto así??...."- pensó Nelliel….

Tocaron la puerta del cuarto… ellos voltearon a ver…. Nelliel se iba a levantar a abrir pero Grimmjow se lo impidió… "Deja que golpeen no tengo ganas de salir….. quiero pasar un rato mas contigo…" dijo sonriendo….


End file.
